Legacy cast
This page lists all cast members in 24: Legacy, as well as the prequel . Starring : See also: Main cast # Corey Hawkins as Eric Carter (12 episodes)Also appears in # Miranda Otto as Rebecca Ingram (12 episodes) # Anna Diop as Nicole Carter (11 episodes)Credit only in # Teddy Sears as Keith Mullins (12 episodes) # Ashley Thomas as Isaac Carter (10 episodes)Credit only in and # Dan Bucatinsky as Andy Shalowitz (12 episodes) # Coral Peña as Mariana Stiles (12 episodes) # Charlie Hofheimer as Ben Grimes (6 episodes) # Sheila Vand as Nilaa Mizrani (8 episodes)Credit only in , , and # Raphael Acloque as Jadalla Bin-Khalid (10 episodes) # with Gerald McRaney as Henry Donovan (10 episodes) # and Jimmy Smits as Senator John Donovan (12 episodes) Special guest star * Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida (6 episodes) Guest starring *Three or more episodes **Bailey Chase as Thomas Locke (8 episodes) **Moran Atias as Sidra (6 episodes) **James Moses Black as Donald Simms (6 episodes)Credited as a co-star in all episodes except **Kevin Christy as David Harris (6 episodes) **Kathryn Prescott as Amira Dudayev (6 episodes)Also photo only, uncredited, in **Oded Fehr as Asim Naseri (5 episodes) **Laith Nakli as Kusuma (5 episodes) **Daniel Zacapa as Luis Diaz (5 episodes) **Zayne Emory as Drew Phelps (4 episodes) **Tiffany Hines as Aisha (4 episodes) **Themo Melikidze as Khasan Dudayev (4 episodes) **Eli Danker as Ibrahim Bin-Khalid (3 episodes) *Two episodes **Jimmy Gonzales as Julian Royo **Bill Kelly as Officer Paul Vernon **Ivo Nandi as Mikail Dudayev * **Saad Siddiqui as Malik Al-Sabi **Dylan Ramsey as Rashid Al-SabiAlso photo only, uncredited, in **Aynsley Bubbico as Amy Grimes **Clyde Kusatsu as a U.S. Senator * **Andrew Howard as Gabriel * **James DuMont as Officer Jenkins * **Elena Satine as Juliana Mehmeti * **C.S. Lee as Daniel Pang * **Ismail Bashey as Ambassador Hammad Co-starring *Three or more episodes **Michael Aaron Milligan as Theo (7 episodes) **Zeeko Zaki as Hamid (7 episodes) **Rishik Patel as Jihadi #1 (5 episodes) **Peter Malek as Salim (4 episodes)Uncredited in **Sam Malone as Andre (4 episodes) **Hajji Golightly as Jerome (3 episodes) **Jock McKissic as Omar (3 episodes) *Two episodes **Hannah Culwell as Young CTU Tech **Annie Humphrey as Stern Woman **Jennifer Lutheran as Jennifer Marshall **Jesse Malinowski as Officer Tim Bates **Terry Dale Parks as Lieutenant Daniels **Brandon Rush as Agent Fox **Vishal Patel as Bin-Khalid Jihadi **Seanna Pereira as Ara Naseri * **Peter Jang as Jihadi #1 **Mario Perez as Jihadi #2 **Julius Denem as Jihadi #3 * **Corey Hendrix as Homeless Man **Monicamarie Hawkins as Police Desk Clerk **Robert Hendren as Cop in Booth * **Brian Brightman as Commander Marx **Jessica Goei as Grace Wu **Victoria Hall as student soccer player **Tim Premo Sanders as Paramedic * **Joy Jacobson as Eileen Phelps **Vince Foster as Ryan **Calvin Brown as ICU Doctor **Fawad Siddiqui as Mosque ImamAlso photo only, uncredited in **Garett Nadrich as Royo's Gun **Hunter Baxley as Agent Wilkes **Bobby Hernandez as Officer Fernandez **John Dixon as Medic **Taylor McDonald as Cop **Mark Hicks as Guard **Lauren Halperin as Receiving Nurse * **Brian Oerly as Ferro **Tian Richards as Kevin **Omer Mughal as CTU Computer Agent **Derek Carver as CTU Guard * **Drew Sheer as TAC Agent * **Pat Dortch as CTU Interrogator **Brandon Hirsch as Security Guard **Christine Devine as News Anchor * **Dave Maldonado as CTU Security Chief Grant **Trey Butler as Gate Guard **Ryan King Scales as CTU Guard Reed **Caleb J. Spivak as Biometrics Operator **Christina Bach as CTU Swat Medic **Jamie Moore as CTU Medic **Troy Faruk as TAC Agent * **Evan Cleaver as CTU Aide **Keenan Echols as Security Guard **Keith Adams as Sheriff #1 **Stephen Conroy as Sheriff #2 **Michael Endoso as Jihadi Driver * **Shauna Rappold as Simms' Staffer **Lara Lihiya as Simms' Assistant **Jarrett Michael as Pentagon Security Marine **Daniel Norris as Steve (as "Farmhouse Guard") **Ernestine Johnson as Lisa **Kiley Casciano as CTU Aide **Stephen Caudill as Local Cop * **Alex Collins as FBI Agent Dietrich **Seth Dousman as CTU Guard **Kasandra Bandfield as EMT **Debra Fox as ER Doctor **Jeryl Pennyman as ER Attendant **Dreah Marie as ER Nurse Uncredited *Unknown episodes ** Mahdiy Drummond as gang member ** Brian K. Johnson as a gang member ** Judge Guttah as a gang member ** Brent Pitts as a jihadi ** Mark Smith as a jihadi ** Tammie Marie Vaughan as a CTU staffer *Three or more episodes ** Brady Rogers as a Secret Service agent (3 episodes) *Two episodes ** Jay Amor as jihadi ** Clarissa Chaney as woman outside apartments ** Levi Daniels as Geddes, Jackson, or StewartPhoto only ** Tim James as Geddes, Jackson, or StewartPhoto only in ** Judge Guttah as a gang member ** Richard Marrero as a jihadi ** James Marvin Kim as Colburn ** Brent Nahshon as a gang member ** Phedra Syndelle as Nicole Carter (stunt double) ** Nico Woulard as Eric Carter (stunt double) * ** Rico Dakhil as Stewart ** Joost Janssen as a U.S. Army Ranger ** Scott Levy as a Black Hawk pilot ** Brett R. Miller as a U.S. Army Ranger ** Jack Murillo as Jackson ** Tom Riordan as a U.S. Army Ranger ** Scott C. Roe as Philman ** Todd C. Sharbutt as a U.S. Army Ranger ** Christian Stewart as a U.S. Army Ranger * ** Lloyd Barachina as a jihadi ** Jonathan Page as a gang member ** Joseph Kelly as a ceremony attendee ** Alesha Reneé as: *** Gang onlooker *** AishaScenes deleted ** Sandra Rosko as a CTU staffer ** Nev Smith as a gang member * ** Greg Bajsa as a station visitor ** Richard Helton as a police officer ** King as boy on bike ** Mark Smith as a jihadi * **Aaron Brewster as a CTU agent **Fernando Campos ad a jihadi **Robert Colombo as a CTU agent **Joshua Diogo as a jihadi **Jared Gray as a pedestrian **Travis Gomez as a jihadi **Brian K. Johnson as a gang member **Ashley Kotera as a pedestrian **Marc Lawson as a CTU agent **Aaron Mitchell as a waiter **Sarah Paxton as a train passenger **Niko Nedyalkov as jihadi * **Brandon Howard as a CTU medic **Tammie Marie Vaughan as a CTU staffer * **Chauncey Arnold as a gang member **Charles Cook as a CTU field agent **Travis Cutner as a CTU field agent **Lex D. Geddings as Gabriel's henchman **Dean Grimes as Gabriel's henchman **Brian K. Johnson as a gang member **Gabriel Rodriguez as Gabriel's henchman * **Matt LaBorde as jihadi **Sean Lavarcier as gang member **Brent Nahshon as gang member **Marvin Ross as gang member **Sammy Sanders as jihadi **Brandon Shaw as gang member **Rico White as gang member * **Nuno Branco as jihadi Unknown actors The following roles were played by unidentified actors. * Two episodes ** Cathy ** Geddes ** Jackson ** Joe ** Stewart * ** Ibrahim Bin-Khalid ** Ranger support analysts * ** Niel Rodriguez * ** Suarez Notes Category:Legacy actors